Thank You
by KonaKonaFan
Summary: Minami, in doubt of her love life, seeks unexpected help from an unexpected surprise. One-shot. No true pairings. Friendship. It's rated K , but it's more of a K.


Hey guys! This is based off one of those 1-10 character thingies that are all over fanfiction authors' profiles. I did one on my shared profile with obsessive-elphaba, NarutoTheMusical, and this plot was the answer to one of the questions, and I liked it, so I wrote it out! Enjoy! Note…the wedding is based off a Japanese-style wedding, so don't get too confused, m'k? And also…consider the husbands OCs if you'd like, but that wasn't their intention. They aren't meant to be "true" OCs, meaning don't expect to see them ever again. And yes, no yuri. Sorry.

Disclaimer of DOOM: Lucky Star belongs to Yoshimizu Kagami.

It was a beautiful wedding.

But of course, no less was to be expected. Kagami, Miyuki, Tsukasa, and the rest of the gang had planned it very well. I mean, why wouldn't they? Konata had finally found a man who was able to put up with her otaku ways; actually, more than just put up with her ways. He loved her ways, and more importantly, he loved her. Period.

During the reception, Minami, wearing a lavender kimono, walked up to Yutaka, wearing a baby blue one, who was standing with her fairly new husband, a tall fellow with black hair and a shy personality.

"Yukata, Akihiko, hello," she greeted, hugging her and shaking hands with him.

"Hey, I have the video camera you wanted to borrow!" she replied cheerily, grabbing the camera out of her pocket.

"Thanks," she replied, smiling her peaceful, small smile while taking the camera.

"Just make sure that you send me some videos of Cherry's puppies! They're so cute!" Yutaka gushed.

Minami smiled a "will-do" smile just as Konata emerged, dressed in her red reception kimono. The two best friends said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

A bouquet was thrown after the reception, and Minami reached for it…but nonetheless, it was caught by a little girl, probably some unknown cousin or niece of one of the guests. Sighing, Minami watched as a car labeled "Just Married!" drove away, headed for a destination where Konata, now dressed in her Western-style dress, and her new spouse would spend the best week of their lives.

Countless times this has happened. First Tsukasa, Kagami, and their twin fiancées had a double wedding, then Ayano, then Misao, then Patty, and Hiyori, and Yutaka, her best friend, and Miyuki, her own cousin. Heck, even Kuroi-sensei had finally found someone. Just about everyone had someone. But her.

The night sparkled. The grass shuddered. A ghost emerged.

This ghost was Kanata Izumi, mother of Konata Izumi, now Watanabe, looking for her daughter on her wedding night, to wish her an unheard good luck. It was the next best thing after actually saying it in person, a task that is impossible to perform.

Now, the problem is…how to find her? Wait…that girl down there with the green hair…she's wearing a wedding kimono…could she have been a guest to Konata's wedding? Maybe she could find out from her where her daughter is honeymooning…

Minami walked home from the shrine feeling a little dejected. After she reached her apartment, she noticed Cherry and her puppies sleeping. Sigh. Guess the filming will have to wait. Might as well test the camera, though…

She fidgeted with it until she finally figured out how to record. She started recording and opened the camera's viewing screen. She turned around, filming the whole room…and what she saw behind her in the viewer screen nearly made her drop the camera.

A ghostly figure was standing there. She looked up from the screen…but the figure wasn't there. She glanced back down…the figure was still on the screen, looking shocked. Scratch what I said- She wasn't just ghostly; she actually WAS a ghost.

After taking a few seconds to compose herself, she finally got a good look at the ghost. She was certainly female, and a beautiful one at that…Blue hair, green eyes, once olive skin…in fact, she looked a lot like….

"Konata?"

The ghost closed her previously gaping mouth to shake her head no. She opened her mouth to talk, but realized that Minami couldn't hear her. Thinking fast, she did the sign language for "K", hoping that this green-haired girl knew the silent language.

"K…" Minami said slowly.

The ghost smiled and did the sign language for "A".

"A…N…A…T…A…."

Kanata stopped signing, indicating that she was finished.

"Kanata…isn't that Konata's mom's name?"

Kanata nodded vigorously.

"So…you're her mom?" Nod.

Awkward silence.

Finally, Kanata started to sign again.

"Do…you…know…where…Konata…is…honeymooning….?...Oh, um, I'm sorry. I'm not sure. I heard Osaka, but that wasn't from the horse's mouth."

Kanata looked down, obviously disappointed, causing Minami to feel sympathetic.

"…Well, I'd ask you if you'd like to sit down, but…." she nervously laughed.

Kanata smiled and floated over the couch Minami was sitting on and floated above the seat in a sitting position.

"Heh, well, that works, too."

Kanata smiled yet again- for that was the easiest response for most things in this situation- and started to sign.

"You…seemed….sad…when…I…first…came…in…period…how…come…?..." Minami paused.

Kanata raised her eyes in expectancy, waiting for her answer.

"….Can I ask you a question?" Nod. "How…did you meet Konata's dad, oh, what was his name? Kojiro?...No, Sojira? Uh…Sojiro! Yeah. How did you meet him? We…were…childhood…friends… period…Well, that makes it easy," she sighed, propping the elbow not holding the camera on her knee and putting her face in her hand.

Kanata put a sympathetic look on her face and floated her hand above Minami's back, causing Minami to shoot her a kind smile.

"OK…So the reason I was so sad was…Well, all my friends have found their Mr. Right, and me? I haven't had a boyfriend since that idiot I dated in high school. Tohru was his name, and he was immature and a player, to top it off. Too bad I didn't see this until dating him for a few months, when I caught him with some bimbo I didn't even know. I loved him…and he broke my heart. After that, don't you think I deserve at least a steady relationship? No, apparently I don't."

She looked back at the beautiful ghost to see her comments.

"Maybe…you…haven't…waited…long…enough…Long enough? I've waited ten years! I'm twenty-eight, hadn't had a boyfriend since high school, I have a BA in English, and after all, what do you do with a BA in English? I'm a mess!" Tears started streaming down Minami's face, who promptly tried to hide them to no avail. She finally just set the camera down and let the tears and sobs flow, she herself unused to this kind of behavior from herself. After a minute or two, after she was reduced to quiet blubbering, she picked the camera back up and aimed it beside her. She found Kanata with a sad look on her face, and watched her look up and sign again.

"I DO know how you feel. I had to wait for about six years after I realized that I loved Sojiro until I was assured that he loved me too and confessed it to me," she signed. "I probably wouldn't know this for a fact, but isn't it much worse when you know who your love is, but you don't know if he loves you, and if he does, if he'll tell you?"

"…I guess," Minami sighed.

"But trust me," Kanata signed, "In the end, when he tells you he loves you, it'll be all worth it. Love comes around."

Minami smiled.

"It's been nice signing to you, but I need to erm, 'listen' to more people to find out where Konata is. Hopefully, I won't get caught in the camera again. Does anyone promising live nearby?"

"My cousin, Miyuki, one of Konata's best friends, lives four apartments to the left."

"Great!" she started to get up, Minami still following her with the camera. She paused, and started to sign.

"Good luck, dear. You probably won't need it though." She floated towards the wall, obviously having no unnecessary intentions to use the front door, and paused yet again, deciding to sign one last thing.

"And don't worry, there's a lot you can do with a BA in English."

She disappeared through the wall.

Minami stared in the viewer screen afterwards, before remembering to stop recording. She looked at the camera's memory, planning to erase the last few minutes of recording (After all, it would be hard to explain if Yutaka or Akihiko found the footage after she returned it!) but then decided against it. She walked to her computer, plugged the camera to it, and saved the memory to her computer. She then deleted the recording off the camera. She didn't want to ever lose these precious words of wisdom.

It was a beautiful birth.

But of course, no less was to be expected. A year after the encounter with the blue-haired ghost, Konata Watanabe and her once new husband, Daiki, had a healthy baby girl, named Aya, after one of Konata's various idols, Aya Hirano. A year ago, an event such as this would sadden Minami, but, thanks to Kanata, she has matured on her romantic issues. Every time doubt lingered, she watched the video on her computer. Doubt didn't visit for very much longer.

After meeting Aya, Minami thanked the gods it was the weekend, so she had time to grab some tea at a café-and actually sit down to enjoy it. After all, she didn't have to teach her high school English class on weekends.

She sat down at an available table, and a waiter, looking down at his notepad, promptly came to greet her.

"Hi, I'm Kito, and I'll be your waiter. Can I get you anythi…" he looked up from his pad and stared at Minami, instantly mesmerized. She stared back, slightly uncomfortable, but she was secretly enjoying the attention as well. Kito was pretty handsome-he had the hair, the stature, and the eyes that told you that he was absolutely a nice guy. All from looking at him. Weird.

The man finally composed himself. "Sorry…Um, what was it you wanted? I'm Kito. I'm sure I already said that, but you can call me Kito…mostly because that's my name."

Minami blushed and looked in her lap, and said, barely enough for Kito to hear.

"…I'm Minami…."

"Minami, eh? Means "south", doesn't it?"

She looked up, still blushing.

"Yeah. Doesn't Kito mean north?"

"Indeed. The North and South, eh?" he laughed. "It's like fate that we met here today!"

Minami nodded in agreement.

"Yes…yes, it is."

Thank you, Kanata.

You like? Don't like? Leave me a review to tell me! Have a great day!


End file.
